


Everything’s New!——Thibaut的每日记事

by CarrotCesca



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Courtois-centric fic, Diary/Journal, F/M, Family Drama, Girl! Mertens, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 【存档，写于2014年的日记体逗比文。】高中新生Thibaut发现家里发生了很多奇特而微妙的变化：陷入中年危机的爸爸Jan，被怀疑偷情的妈妈（？）Thomas，一心谈恋爱不管家事的姐姐Drissa……Thibaut决定作出举动，帮助爸爸挽救家庭。他很快发现了一切变化的源头——新搬来的邻居Robin……
Relationships: Gonzalo Higuaín/Dries Mertens, Jan Vertonghen/Thomas Vermaelen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robin Van Persie/Thomas Vermaelen
Kudos: 1





	Everything’s New!——Thibaut的每日记事

扉页  
  


亲爱的Thibaut:  
祝贺你在中西部四区足球校级联赛15岁少年组拿到冠军和最佳守门员。  
愿你在接下来四年的高中生活中一切顺利。  
p.s.记日记是个好习惯。  
  
爱你的  
爸爸，妈妈和Drissa

20XX年9月2日

  
开学第一天，感觉糟糕透了。  
  
五点钟的时候就被门外的噪音吵醒，在六点半重新睡着，然后七点就在Drissa的逼迫下再次起床——七点！早上七点！！！当我还在初中的时候每天都能睡到八点半！  
“校车的时间表是固定的。”Drissa叉起一块培根说。“不要睡懒觉，否则误了点会很麻烦。”  
我环顾四周，发现整栋房子都没有人影。“爸爸和妈妈呢，怎么这么早就不见了？”  
“妈妈今天走得特别早，爸爸——我也不知道。”Drissa耸了耸肩，往盥洗室走去，她今天的起床气比我还严重，平时不会这么没有活力。“不要想着搭他们的车，Thibaut， **你是高中生了** ，学着独立些。”  
该死，居然教训我。  
“你还不是每天上学都不敢一个人走，胆小鬼。”得到的回应是一个鬼脸。  
  
没过多久

  
我正准备将一勺喷香的燕麦粥送进嘴里，就被Drissa从后面一把抓起来——试图抓起来，当然没有成功，以她那可怜的身高和体重——但是让我把燕麦粥洒在了身上，该死。  
“Kat在外面等我们，这说明校车还有五分钟发车，该走了，Thibaut。”Drissa从盥洗室冲出来时，脸上的面霜都没抹匀净。  
  
然后

  
出门的时候发现了噪音的来源——那辆大卡车里装满了家具。  
我们有新邻居了。  
看到两个人靠在卡车旁边谈得很投机，其中有一个人长得很面熟。  
  
然后在校车上

  
说实话Kat是个挺讨人喜欢的姑娘，但我不喜欢她和Drissa聊起我——尤其是在我面前。  
“小Thibaut也上高中了吗？时间过得可真快。”  
“可不是嘛，今天早晨五点在隔壁房间都能听见他的嚎叫，Thibaut看来也会做些青春期的事了，说不定该去Jose Mourinho那里定期看看。”两个人会意的偷笑了下，这让我感到刺耳。  
“Jose Mourinho？！……天哪，他还在为你家工作吗？我最近在报纸上看到了他的一些事，他……”  
  
我没兴趣听她们叽叽喳喳聊些什么，Drissa总是喜欢很努力地用“姐姐特性”来向别人展示她（所从来没有过）的“成熟稳重”，而这个虚假展览的牺牲品，很明显，一直都是我。  
青春期；Mourinho；  
如果我拿到了枪/支许可证，我一定会……会先用纸板写上这两个词，然后两枪把纸板打穿。  
我有点冒火了。  
  
“回想我们的freshman year，当时也做过很多有趣的事情啊——你也可以试试这些，小Thibaut。”  
“是的，比如音乐剧排演，管乐队，还有足球队……”  
“还有Strootman。”我故意插了一句。  
“什么？你是说喉人（throat man）？”Kat在不断地向我使眼色，而我只当没看见。  
“我是说，Kevin Strootman，你的前男友，你曾经很爱他，但是他把你甩了，真是令人遗憾。”我一字一顿地说。  
Drissa面无表情地眨了眨眼睛。  
“我告诉过你很多遍，绝对-不要-提那个名字。”  
“who cares？ **你先开始的！** ”我不甘示弱。  
Drissa不再理我，也不再找Kat讲话，只是面无表情地看着窗外。  
  
然后

  
我突然意识到那个长得很面熟的人不是别人，  
是我和Drissa的爸爸，或者 **妈妈** （我们在家里这样叫他）Thomas。  
我狠狠地敲了敲自己的脑袋——为什么到现在才反应过来。  
Drissa说他今天走得很早，所以他在帮那个人搬家？  
好奇怪。  
  
然后

  
今天在学校里没见到熟人，感觉很糟糕。  
这还不是最糟糕的。  
上数学课时，坐我后座的Diego Costa在睡觉，而且打呼噜打得很大声。  
这也并不是最糟糕的。  
最糟糕的是他上历史课时坐我旁边。  
然后他在用脱毛贴粘腿毛。  
上帝啊！  
  
然后

  
我有些后悔对Drissa说了那些话。  
她现在大概很伤心。  
  
下午

  
足球队训练赛在我们和三年级之间进行，我认识这群傻大个们，我在初中时就常和他们一起踢，他们根本没办法打破我的十指关。  
我感觉好极了。  
然后我就被进了一个。  
我都还没做出扑救动作，就被进了一个！  
该死的。  
  
我发誓我认识三年级的所有足球队员，除了这个人。  
试图看清他的脸，没成功，他的视线经常偏走，很少在我这里。  
我顺着他的视线看过去，惊讶地发现了……  
发现我又被他进了一个。  
这下我看清楚了，好吧，是个新来的，我真的没见过他。  
  
“你逊毙了，Thibaut！”Drissa吹了一声口哨，朝我大声喊道。  
“闭嘴！是你刚刚分散了我的注意力！”  
我的内心宽慰了些，Drissa看起来 **好像不怎么生气了** ，不过……  
“为什么你会在这儿？”  
在一次剧烈骨折之后，Drissa被诊断为不适合参与剧烈运动，从此球场就成了她的伤心地，她很少再来了。  
“作为一个负责任的姐姐，来看小弟弟的第一场训练赛不是天经地义的事吗？”Drissa大声喊道。  
她的声音在发抖。  
她从来都不擅长撒谎，即使是对于我。  
  
  
然后

  
晚饭时家里的气氛非常诡异。  
家长们今天沉默地可怕，平时他们俩在饭前都会进行一套被我们成为“拥吻仪式”的亲密举动，并且谈论当日的工作或者问起我们的状况。但是今天没有，他们只是安静地吃着饭，甚至都不看对方一眼。  
“呃……Thibaut，今天的足球比赛怎么样？”第一个试图打破沉默的是Drissa——但又没有用到正确的方式。  
“只是和三年级的训练赛，我被进了两个球，然后Diego Costa为我们扳回两个。”  
“Costa听起来是个很有天赋的孩子，你们相处得好吗，Thibaut。”爸爸终于微笑着加入了谈话。  
我立刻回想起他把腿毛贴从腿上撕下来时发出的声音。  
“还可以吧，感觉他比较……特别。”我在脑海里搜寻了很久，终于找到了一个可以用来形容Costa的中性词汇。“对了Drissa，你知道你们年级那个进我球的人是谁吗？ **我发誓我从没见过这个人。** ”  
Drissa的眼睛放大了一圈，然后她摇了摇头。  
“我也没有。”  
她突然开始咯咯笑起来。“我当时并不是为他鼓掌，只是想嘘你而已。”  
那为什么你还要提起这茬？  
见鬼了。  
  
然后

  
妈妈一直没有参与任何对话，这让我感到有些不安。  
我用手在他的灰色眼睛前晃了晃，他看起来若有所思。“今天过得还好吗？”  
他像被惊醒似的跳了一下，然后耸了耸肩。  
“不错，很好，没什么特别的，就是普通的一天而已。”  
“Thomas，我们出去散散心如何？”爸爸吻了一下妈妈的面颊，然后将手环在妈妈的肩膀上温和地说。  
“这是个很不错的提议。”妈妈微笑着点了点头。  
  
“好了孩子们，记得洗碗，做家庭作业。Drissa你得监督弟弟早点睡觉。”爸爸又恢复了平日的语气。  
冗长而无趣的一天。  
  
第一次写日记确实让我有些兴奋，以后不会再写这么多了。  
  
  
9.3. Wed

  
为什么每节课都能看到Costa？为什么他总是喜欢坐在我旁边的位置——然后上课打瞌睡？这个 **脱毛爱好者** 在我选课的时候鬼鬼祟祟地躲在窗外偷看吗？他看起来非常蠢笨，哈！居然和我选一样的课程？最后一定会因为跟不上进度而退掉。  
  
  
啊，太好了，Costa-free French class！法语课上终于看见了一个熟人——之前同上一所初中的Eden Hazard。他和我同病相怜，也觉得这学校实在太大了些。  
  
然后

  
回家时发现我们的新邻居家门外挂了一面荷兰国旗。突然觉得有些亲切感。我有种想要见这位邻居的冲动，说不定还能用荷语和他聊上几句。  
  
然后

  
爸爸和妈妈今天依旧没怎么聊天，他们一个低着头烤鲑鱼，另一个沉默地拌着沙拉。Drissa在我们的饭菜都快准备好的时候才回来。  
“哦，我先在学校里写了作业，然后去足球场看了会儿球。”Drissa的声调异常地高。  
爸爸投过去一个疑惑的眼神。  
“我没有做任何危险的事情，不信的话你可以问Kat！”  
“嗯，安全就好。”爸爸点了点头。  
“你什么时候又对足球感兴趣了？”我切下一片鲑鱼，边吃边问。  
“没有，我只不过以为你今天也有训练，不过好像并没看见你？”Drissa往她的沙拉里加了一大堆Mozzarella奶酪， **故作轻松** 地说。  
“不，我们每周二和周四训练。”  
我发誓，我从来没见过Drissa像现在这样过分地关心我，这里面绝对有什么猫腻。  
  
然后

  
妈妈今天晚上好像没有说话，他本来就是个话少的人，但这很奇怪。  
或许他只是心情不好，我大概多心了。


End file.
